


Surprise

by Porngoddess



Series: Something Different [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porngoddess/pseuds/Porngoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is going okay with Jared, then Dean comes back to ruin Jensen's progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Jensen flipped his phone shut for the sixth time. He knew he was being ridiculous. He and Jared were presenting at an awards show, (why did he keep forgetting which one?)in only a few hours. Most likely, his costar was blow drying his hair or in the shower and couldn't hear his cell. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Jensen shuddered at the mud caked boot wiggling on the hotel desk. 

"I thought. . . . " The actor licked his full lips. 

Dean rose, rubbing a calloused hand along the edge of the bed's comforter. "And that right there, is where you get in trouble." 

Jensen shook his head, fiddling with the phone in his hand. "I am not worried about Jared."

Dean licked his tongue across his front teeth. "Never said you were." His eyes drank in Jensen's bare chest and well fitted jeans. "So is this how we dress for awards shows now?" 

"No! I need to shower, maybe eat. I was just relaxing." Jen avoided eye contact with his alter ego. 

"Ya know, I 'm supposed to leave." Dean threw himself across the large bed, cradling his head in his heads. "But," He winked at Jen. "when do I follow the rules huh?" 

Jensen bit his lip, trying to fight back the questions that swam through his brain. "Why were you here? What happened that you're supposed to leave?" 

"Ya know how I said it was Sam? Well, actually it was more about your Sam, not mine." Dean grinned. 

The words mingled around his the questions, trying to find a match. "Jared?" 

"Wow! You really don't get it." Dean stood again, hand grazing Jensen's naked hip. "You're gay! You're gay and you have a thing for your costar and I had to show you before you imploded and I get Jensen guts all over my boots." 

Jensen slithered out of the hunter's reach. "And you did your job. Time to move on. New town, new demon. It's what you do." 

"What if," Dean cocked his head, squinting as if in deep thought. "What if I don't think Gigantor is good enough for you?" 

Jensen's green eyes shifted. "Does it matter what you think? Come on, thinking isn't really what you're known for." 

"So tell me, Sunshine. What am I known for?" Dean circled Jen, hands rubbing at the warm skin of his shoulders. 

"Dean!" Ger's sharp voice cut threw the duo's tension. She perched comfortably at the desk, Jensen's laptop blazing in front of her. "This is over, remember? I'm working on a Mishalecki AU, I've been dabbling in Wincest. This is supposed to be over. I moved on." 

Jensen's mouth dropped open. "Wincest? A Mishawhat?" 

Ger pursed her lips, fingers tapping furiously at the computer keys. "Dean stepped back, single tear trailing down his cheek as he faded away from the hotel." 

Dean swiped at the tear with the back of his hand. His other hand reaching for his gun and shooting the laptop off the desk, a hole smoking in the screen. " I don't think so." 

Jensen exhaled, his heart pounding in his chest. "You shot my computer!" 

"Well, if i shot her I'd really just be shooting you. Then we'd all die." Dean quirked an eyebrow at the ceiling. 

Ger stomped across the room, finger poking at Dean's chest. "You have done your job. Jensen can only date his alternate personality for so long! People are talking."

"Who said anything about dating, sweetheart? He can take the Moose to all the dances and events he wants. But bouncy naked fun time is mine." Dean shot a wink at Jensen. 

"Do I get a say?" Jen interrupted. 

Ger crossed her arms. "Well, actually, we are both you. It's like an argument in your head." 

"But we're not in your head. We're out here." Dean sat down. "Right next to this nice bouncy bed." 

"So," Jensen sat down next to Dean, suddenly not trusting the legs God gave him. "On one side, I'd prefer to have sex with myself. . . some more. On the other, I could pursue writing . . . . Wincest?" 

Ger butted in. "I'm always up for a good J2, the crackier the better." 

Jensen fell back on the bed feeling defeated. Dean's hand caressed his thigh. "I'd probably keep that all to your self, Jenny. Before someone tries to lock you up." 

"That's it!" Jen leaped off the bed, pushing Dean's hand off of him. "I'll tell Jared. If he still loves me, then I'll have proved you both wrong and you'll have to leave. Both of you." 

"Oh honey, that's a horrible idea." Ger wrinkled her nose. 

Dean nodded. "Me and the Porn Goddess, we never see eye to eye, but I'm with her on this one." 

"He's on his way now. I can't stop him. If you're gonna tell Jared, you better think fast." Ger challenged. 

"Um, Jared, I keep having sex with Dean in my head. Dude, how are you gonna explain that?" Dean shifted uncomfortably under Jensen's sparkling gaze. 

"I'm not." Jensen lunged at the hunter, pushing him onto the bed and gripping at the zipper of his won jeans. "I'm gonna let him catch me."

"There's a plan! Let him see you writhing around on a hotel bed, by yourself, yelling out the name of the character you play o a T.V. show." Ger's hands settled on her hips. She glared at the duo on the bed. 

Jensen yanked at Dean's belt, sliding it out of the loops in one swift motion. "What have I got to lose?" 

"The freedom to walk among people without having to wear a straight jacket?" Ger smiled sweetly. 

Dean panted underneath the actor, completely torn between stopping his lunatic plan and grasping at the hard dick hanging out of Jen's slung down jeans. He squirmed, watching the appendage bounce closer t o his leg. "Jesus Jenny! I hate having to be the voice of reason." 

Jen sucked in Dean's pout, tasting blood as he crushed their lips together. "All I wanna hear from that voice is you screaming my name." Jensen cupped the hunter's ass and dug his fingers into the tight flesh. 

"Oh for God's sake! Jared is down in the lobby. He'll be up here any minute." Ger paced the floor, trying not to watch the clothes being peeled off the pair. "Are you really going to do this?" 

Mouths began traveling across the newly exposed skin, Jensen licked at the salty skin, tasting the earthy sweat on his counter part. The double set of sputters filling the room. Dean rolled on top of the actor, groaning as his dick rubbed along the length of Jen's. 

Ger closed her eyes, willing the sight of Dean away, so she could experience exactly what Jared would see when he walked through the door that connected his room to Jen's. Her dark brown eyes watched Jensen, body wiggling across the bed, hands tugging at the air. She shook her head, fearing Jared's reaction to the hard cock bobbing along the line of his new boyfriend's stomach. The slam of a hotel door made Ger jump. She turned to the door, knowing Jared would be entering soon. 

Jen and Dean were too far gone to even here the door. Dean's hand firmly stroking the hard shaft between Jensen's legs. The actor screamed, hips bucking up toward the ceiling fan. 

The door creaked at he moment Jen's mouth formed around Dean's name. He must have heard it. It bounced around the quiet and landed at the feet of the tall, confused actor. 

Ger stared at Jared, wishing she could guide him in, talk to him like she did with the other alters, like she'd tried to do with Dean that night Jared and Jen had been together. Jared's eyes met the squirming form on the bed. At first he smiled, enjoying Jensen's naked form lying across the bed. 

"Dean, Dean, Oh God Dean!" Jensen screamed. 

Jared wanted to speak, wanted to ask Jensen what the hell was going on, but instead he watched. His eye's couldn't break free from the writhing body, dick rocking into the air. He couldn't see the matching dick sliding along with it, pushing into the head as they passed each other. He couldn't see the hand that squeezed at the two shafts and pumped along the length of them. He could only hear Jensen, hear him screaming for Dean to never stop. 

A warmth brushed Jared's arm. He looked, but couldn't see Ger leaning along his forearm, caressing him in a comforting fashion. Her deep voice only tickled his ear as she tried to explain. "He's doing this for you. He thinks this is his only choice. Please don't hate him. I don't think he could stand it."

Jared brushed at the warmth, stepping farther in to the room. 

"Come here, Jar." Jensen called, voice rough with desire. 

Jared froze, not sure if he heard the request right. Again the demand floated amongst the room's heady scent of sex. The tall man's feet barely carried him toward the creaking bed. "Jen?" 

Jensen grabbed Jared's hand and wrapped it around his hard cock, still hammering it to the air with frantic force. "Dean." The whisper hung in the air between them.

Confusion flashed through the hazel eyes as the smirk snatched away Jen's slack jawed passion. "Hey Sasquatch." The hunter tossed the actor onto the bed, Jared's head spinning at the face that was no longer Jensen's. His clothes were ripped from his body. He thought he felt the tip of a knife graze his skin as his jeans were torn away from his shaking limbs. Jared watched his costar's pretty pout sneer over his soft cock. "That looks good enough to eat." Dean winked as his mouth descended toward the twitching tip. His tongue lapped shapes along the cap, waiting for a response from the man splayed across the bed. 

"I don't understand." Jared's eyes clouded again, this time with desire. 

"Well, basically," Dean growled between suckles of Jared's balls, cupped in the hunter's calloused fingers. "Jenny went one flew over the cuckoo's nest." Jared's whimper punctuated the sentence. "And so I came in to help him out. Push him to his full potential." Dean's mouth took in the half hard dick with an abundance of suction, sending lightening down to Jared's toes. 

"So Jen. . . ." Jared's voice caught in his throat, hips bucking up to meet Dean's hot breath. 

"Jen's been a bit distracted. Learning way more about himself then he ever imagined." Dean pumped a finger into Jared's tight hole and stroked softly at the flexing muscle there. "I've always wanted to try this." 

Jared's eyes flew open as the fingers began to work him open. He gripped the comforter when Dean finally found the sweet spot and poked over and over. "Pants pocket!" Jared squealed. 

Dean left him. The hunter scrounged on the floor for the discarded jeans. He found the little bottle and opened it, coating his fingers and pushing them inside Jared again. "You are a dirty boy! I like it!" He bobbed down on Jared's hard cock again, watching the beads of sweat form across the younger man's forehead. 

"I can see how this body gets Jen all worked up." Dean's loos thumb treed circles along Jared's hair dusted thigh. Slowly, he pulled out of Jared, leaving the actor gasping to be filled. Dean climbed on the bed, pushed Jared's long legs over his shoulders and buried his lubed cock deep inside. Their eyes met, Jared still bewildered at the sight of Dean manhandling him into position. 

All thought flew out of Jared's head as Dena pulled back and began ramming into him. Jared caught sight of his own dick, swollen and red, bouncing between them pleading for friction. Dean's hands dug into the soft flesh of Jared's hips. The actor could feel the half moon nails drawing blood from him. Dean smashed down into Jared's chest, catching Jared's hard cock between them. Wet precum painted their stomachs and pulled cries from Jared's throat. 

Jared floated away, his mind clouded, ears trapped in a bubble, until, in a rush of hot cum, he slammed back into his body. He felt his hole squeeze around Dean's hard cock that continued to pound inside him. 

A scream filled Dean's lungs as he filled Jared with his hot milky seed. He fell into the actor, mouth gasping for air. 

The rustle of paper brought Jared back to the thin string of reality he was holding onto. Jensen's body, perched in the desk chair, pen flying across a notebook page, looked up at him. Jared searched for Dean's sardonic grin. He wanted to find Jen's sweet shy smile He found neither. 

The teeth nibbled at Jen's full bottom lip. A nervous shadow flickered across his green eyes. "You're looking at me. That's creepy." Jen's hand met his mouth, understanding setting in. "Okay, I have the body." He hesitated as he scanned the hotel room. "This is weird." 

"Hello?" Jared pulled a pillow across his exposed flesh and stared at the Jensen shaped person. 

"Hi Jared. Ready for that awards thing?" The shape smiled brightly.

"Who are you?" Jared scrunched his face. 

"Jensen?" The figure stood, staring at his own limbs and peering down at the floor as if it were miles away. "Okay, I'm not Jensen. And up until the whole sex with Dean thing you just did, I thought I was writing schizophrenia, but now, I'm pretty sure it's DID. You know multiples? And I don't know where it's going. The plan was simple. Dean came in, showed Jensen he was desirable. Made the whole 'gay thing' a bit more obvious and left. But Dean likes him. And now he won't leave. Maybe you can help me."

"Who are you?" Jared wrapped the comforter around his body. 

"I'm Ger. I, um ya know what? That's not important. And I've seen all that. It's nice. I like. . . never mind. I'm gonna find Jen. This man body is weird. Please don't hate him. I don't think he could take it." 

The Jensen shaped body laid next to him. The eyes closed and Jen's soft breathing took over. Jared curled up into his costars shoulder, finally feeling as if the man he knew was with him. He fell asleep, forgetting the awards show that loomed in their near future.


End file.
